WHEN YOUR SHOES IN MY FOOT
by AULN KEY
Summary: JINKIBUM, YAOI, 1SHOOT...Cinta?sayang?apa itu? Sederet huruf yang meringkas perasaan seseorang Lalu bagaimana jika perasaan itu seperti ini?..tentang semua rasa nyaman saat kau di dekatnya?tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersamanya?


**Tittle : When Your Shoes In My Foot**

**Main Cast : Jinkibum**

**Support Cast : Taemin, Jonghyun**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Length : One shoot**

**Disclaimer : SHINEE bukan milik saya, tapi keseluruhan ide cerita dan cerita milik saya mutlak XDD**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Luv..**

**Ini cerita sebenernya pengalaman pribadi aku taun lalu yang udah aku tulis dan berlumut(?) di lappy.**

**JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK DAN GOMAWO YANG SUDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK DI FF AKU SEBELUMNYA :)  
**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH, NO COPPY TANPA IJIN DAN MIAN KALO ADA BANYAK TYPOS DKK =DDD**

**HAPPY READING CHINGU ;***

**.**

Minggu sore yang melelahkan..

Kibum berjalan gontai memasuki bus yang telah menunggu sejak tadi. Menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada sandaran bus yang dia duduki. Menoleh ke kiri lalu mengamati deretan kendaraan dan orang berlalu-lalang yang dapat dia tangkap lewat indera penglihatanya. Menggembunkan pipi tirusnya imut sampai tak menyadari kini seorang sahabatnya mengamatinya heran.

"Are you okay?.."

"No!..Taemiiin..aku seperti gembel kau tahu. Lihat aku bahkan berjalan sambil membawa sepatu di tanganku,ukh kenapa harus basah huks aku rasa aku bisa gila harus pulang tanpa alas kaki."

Seperti itulah Kibum,terkadang terlalu antusias sampai mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya sepatu yang dia bawa piknik hari ini basah terkena air pantai karena dia tak sengaja menginjakkan kakinya di genangan air pantai saat terlalu senang kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya. Akibatnya ,dia harus menahan malu di sepanjang jalan dari pantai sampai bus karena harus berjalan sambil menenteng sepasang sepatu basah plus berlumuran lumpur di tangannya. Untung saja hari sudah mulai gelap hingga rasa malunya sedikit berkurang.

"Dan disini tak ada yang berjualan sandal Kibum..eh lihat,ayo kita keluar. Ini saatnya makan.."

"Aku disini saja,kalau kau mau keluar tidak papa.."

"Benarkah?kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkn nasi box untukmu dan aku langsung kemari.."

Namja bermata kucing itu mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri lalu melihat Taemin yang mulai menghilang dari balik bus pariwisata yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya berniat menyusul sahabatnya keluar dengan tanpa alas kaki tentunya dan yeaah ini memalukan hingga matanya melihat seorang namja tengah sibuk memasukkan baju ke tasnya. Perlahan namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati si namja pipi chubby tersebut lalu menusuk-nusuk pundak nya dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Jinki hyung.." sedikit menarik lengan kaus namja yang di panggil dengan sebutan Jinki hyung.

"Bummie?"

"Umm bolehkah aku meminjam sandalmu sebentaaaaar saja ya ya ya..aku ingin menyusul Taemin tapi aku tak punya alas kaki,sepatuku basah berlumuran lumpur hyung..jebal." rengek Kibum sambil menarik ujung kaus Jinki.

***Kibum pov***

"umm bolehkah aku meminjam sandalmu sebentaaaaar saja ya ya ya..aku ingin menyusul Taemin tapi aku tak punya alas kaki,sepatuku basah berlumuran lumpur hyung..jebal."

Aku merengek seperti anak kecil di depan Jinki hyung. Tak perduli seberapa manjanya aku sekarang di hadapannya yang penting aku bisa kelur dari bus dengan alas kaki.

"Oh..ne. Ini.."

"Gomawo..aku akan segera kembali," Jinki hyung menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu kembali sibuk dengan baju dan tasnya tadi.

Ini malam yang dingin, aku mengeratkan pelukan tanganku pada tubuhku sendiri. Berjalan sambil mengamati kedua sandal kebesaran di kakiku. Entahlah,rasanya bibirku ingin jadi selalu melengkung ke atas dengan rasa panas di pipiku. Taemin menghampiriku dan menarikku duduk di bawah pohon menikmati makan malam kami bersama teman-teman yang lainya.

"Kibum..ini sandal siapa?" Tanya namja cantik itu.

"Jinki hyung..hehe. Ini kebesaran ya,tapi aku suka.." aku melihat Taemin menatapku heran dengan tingkahku yang sejak tadi makan sambil melihat ke arah kakiku,ummh lebih tepatnya sandal yang aku pakai.

"Aigooo!..Taemin aku lupa,aku harus segera mengembalikannya ke Jinki hyung atau dia akan terus di dalam bus menunggu sandalnya!" Taemin tersedak karena tiba-tiba aku menepuk pundak kecilnya.

"Uhuk..kau ini mengagetkanku Kibum . Lihat itu sejak tadi dia sudah makan di sana dan dia memakai sepatunya jadi berhentilah histeris. "

***Kibum pov end***

***Onew pov***

Aku melihat Kibum menikmati makan malamnya bersama teman-temannya di bawah pohon besar itu. Sudah lama sepertinya aku tak melihatnya sedekat tadi. Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah berbulan bulan yang lalu saat aku melewati depan rumahnya,itupun dia tak mengetahuinya. Dan terakhir kami berbicara adalah setahun lalu saat natal,selebihnya kami hanya tersenyum saat bertemu. Dia memainkan kakinya dan tersenyum sembari mengunyah makanan di mulut kecilnya. Hehehe.. kau bahkan masih kekanakan seperti dulu Bummie.

Mataku melihat lurus kedepan,mengamati deretan kursi bus di depanku. Sesekali melirik bebebrapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di lewat jendela.

"Jinki..kau tak menghilangkan sendalku kan?"

"Mwo?..oh sebentar Jjong.."

Astaga aku lupa,sandal yang aku pinjamkan ke Kibum adalah sandal Jjong. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri sosok Kibum yang tengah mengenakan topi rajutnya.

"Bummie…sendalnya?"

"Ini.." aku mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya di otaknya. Menghampiri Jjong dan menjelaskan sendalnya tidak hilang. Ckckck,kau bodoh sekali Lee Jinki.

***Jinki pov end***

***Author pov***

Namja cantik berkulit porselen itu masih setia mengamati sandal kebesaran di kedua kakinya. Sesekali menutup wajahnya menutupi perasaan yang entah kenapa rasanya sulit di definisikan. Terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tertidur di pundak Taemin.

Perlahan-lahan bus pariwisata yang di naiki Kibum dan teman-temannya berhenti. Sebagian temannya telah turun,termasuk Kibum dan Taemin.

PUK

"Eum Bummie,,sandalnya.."

"Mwoo? Jinki hyung kau tega sekali eoh menyuruhku jalan malam-malam tanpa alas kaki. Ini jam setengah satu malam hyung.."

"Bummie..tapi ini bukan sandalku.."

***Kibum pov***

"Bummie..tapi ini bukan sandalku.."

What? Jadi sandal yang membuatku bahagia ini bukan milik Jinki hyung? Speechless. Seseorang, tampar aku sekarang juga jika perlu.

"Jadi ini milik siapa?" tanyaku sarkatis dengan mata melebar.

"Jjong hehe.."

"Kyaaa,kau ini bodoh sekali sih hyung.. kenapa meminjamkan barang orang ke orang lain haduuh hyung kau ini!" dengan cepat aku melepaskan sandal yang aku pakai dan Jinki hyung langsung mengambilnya. Aku dan Jinki hyung memang jarang bertemu dan berbicara tapi saat aku bersamanya rasanya semua alasan tadi tidak bisa menghalangi kenyataan jika aku selalu merasa 'ehem' nyaman di dekatnya meskipun saat hanya bertemu.

"Ini..kau pakai saja sepatuku cukup tidak?" Jinki mencopot sepatu putih di kakinya dan nyuruhku memakainya.

"Padahal kan kakiku lebih kecil darimu, tentu saja cukup.." tanpa basa basi aku memasukkan kakiku di sepatu Jinki hyung. Dia melihatku sambil tersenyum saat aku telah memakai sepatunya sampai beberapa detik kemudian Taemin menarikku agar kami cepat pulang.

Sedikit mengulum senyum saat mengingat betapa seorang Lee Jinki dengan senyumnya meminjamkan sepatunya. Kadang aku heran,bagaimana bisa orang yang dulunya lugu kini di cap sebagai trouble maker dan orang itu Jinki hyung. Aku tahu,mungkin karena dia ada di keluarga broken home dan pergaulannya yang salah membuatnya seperti ini. Jinki yang aku yang kenal adalah Jinki yang konyol,ceria dan baik meskipun semua telah berubah tapi bagiku dia adalah Jinki kecilku. Hehe..

"Jinki..dimana sepatumu?" ku dengar salah seorang teman Jinki hyung bertanya padanya.

"Oh,itu aku pinjamkan ke Kibum.."

DEG

Kenapa ini? rasanya aku menjadi orang yang sangat jahat di bumi ini. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanya berjalan kaki tanpa alas kaki di malam hari seperti ini? oh Kibum,sadarlah..dia rela berjalan tanpa sepatu dan malah meminjamkannya padamu lalu sekarang kau diam saja saat mungkin kakinya nanti terkena benda tajam. Kau jahat Kim Kibum.

Aku memperlambat langkahku berniat menunggu Jinki hyung tapi Taemin merengek agar kita cepat pulang.

"Taemin..dia kan sepupumu,bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya eoh? Aku akan menunggunya dan mengembalikan sepatu ini sebelum kakinya terkena benda tajam.." kataku sambil berhenti di perempatan jalan pulang.

"Kibum..dia itu sudah besar,untuk apa kau menghawatirkannya? Kau bisa meletakkan sepatunya di depan rumahnya nanti..ayolah apa kau tidak mengantuk dan leleh eoh?" aku tak menghiraukan ocehan Taemin dan tetap memandeng ke arah rombongan Jinki hyung berjalan sampai namja tampan ini menghampiri kami berdua.

"Lihat Jinki hyung..pacarmu nekat menunggumu,padahal aku sudah lelah.."

"Taemin!" mendengus kesal dengan ucapan namja imut di sampingku. Pacar? Oh hell..sebuah kata yang membuat pipiku lagi-lagi merah.

"Untung kita menunggumu Jinki hyung,jika tidak kau akan berjalan sendirian ke rumah melewati makam ini hiiiii.." desis namja imut itu mencoba menakuti sepupunya.

"Hahaha..kau pikir aku takut Taeminie hum? Kajja kita pulang.."

"Jinki hyung..ini sepatumu gomawo sudah meminjamkannya.."

"Kau tak mau memakainya lagi sampai kerumah?"

"Tidak usah,gomawo hyung.." Jinki hyung hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan setelah itu kami bertiga pulang bersama.

Satu lagi,Jinki hyung tidak memakai sepatunya melainkan membawanya di tangan kirinya. Hehe..dia masih tetap bodoh,apa dia tak berfikir bagaimana jika kakinya terkena benda tajam dan memilih menemaniku berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

_**Cinta?sayang?apa itu?**_

_**Sederet huruf yang meringkas perasaan seseorang**_

_**Lalu bagaimana jika perasaan itu seperti ini?..tentang semua rasa nyaman saat kau di dekatnya?tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersamanya?**_

_**Karna kekonyolannya dan kebaikannya akan suatu hal sepele **_

_**Hal spele yang membuat perasaanmu sulit untuk mendefinisikannya**_

_**Saat perihnya sesuatu di dalam rongga dada ini**_

_**Tentang semua hal miris tentangnya**_

_**Tapi sama sekali tak berniat memilikinya**_

_**Entahlah..**_

..end..


End file.
